PassionsHSM A LOVE U CAN NEVER STOP FIGHTING FOR
by Eric'sfangbanger
Summary: TROYELLA gabriella a rich woman loves troy he won't forgive her he marries her enemy Sharpay a new guy starts working for Gabriella Troy gets jealous when they start dating? sharpay leaves him he wants back gabriella she gave up on him what happens?REVIEW
1. about characters

**Hey this is my first fan fiction it's fully troyella with minor tropay. I have read everyone's fan fiction and wanted to try for myself I am a passions lover as well as high school musical lover I decided to mix them up so here we go I felt like most of the characters matched the characters from hsm so here goes:**

Characters

Gabriella –Theresa

Troy – Ethan

Chad – Chad (I found that funny)

Taylor- Whitney

Every one else has themselves using the passions characters names of course in this Gabriella is a part of a loving family with her mother brothers and sister.

Troy has half brothers and sisters.( i havent thought of names yet)

Gabriella Montez crane is the CEO of crane industries and a very smart and loving person. She had gone through a lot to get this world wide company and is now one of the richest women in the world. Her husband Alistair a very old man was evil and caused devastation for the people of Albuquerque he is now dead. From she was a teenager attending East High she always dreamed of being Mrs. Toy Bolton that dream almost come true but her lies caught up with her. She the rest of her life to prove to Troy that the reason he left her wasn't her fault it was his wife but he still doesn't believe and after the whole thing got married to Sharpay Evans. she still loves him.

Troy is one of the most famous lawyers out there. He is very well known in Albuquerque people have always seen him as the "golden boy" or "boy scout" who never did any thing wrong. He was a star basket ball player when he was going to East High he was the leader of the team. He dated Sharpay Evans he always thought he loved her until he met Gabriella he broke up with her and dated Gabriella. He was born in the crane family was to take over. When he was 20 he found out that his real father was jack Bolton a middle class citizen a chief of his police department and sometimes help Troy's high school in basket ball Troy always saw him as a father and had found it true. It was believed that Gabriella was the one who sent the information to the tabloids so he left her and married Sharpay. he still loves Gabriella but cant forgive her.

Sharpay Is an evil conniving bitch after Troy broke up with her she was mad and got help from her brother Ryan to set Gabriella up making everyone think she sent Troy's paternity to the tabloid and that made him leave her and went back to Sharpay.

Stella - Troy's and Gabriella's daughter even though he was married Gabriella always chased after him and got him drunk and slept with him he admitted he knew he was sleeping with her and not Sharpay but never went back to her. Troy took Stella from Gabriella but when Gabriella married Alistair she got her back with her power.

Taylor- is Gabriella best friend Chad is her boyfriend she loves him very much and share a child together Myles the same age as Stella.

Chad- is Troy's best friend Taylor is his girlfriend he is hoping she will be more lets see what happens. He wants to be a family with her and their son.

Miguel- is Gabriela's younger brother in his twenties his girlfriend is Kay Bennet Troy's half sister.

Luis- is Gabriela's older brother his wife is Fancy Crane Troy's half sister.

Paloma - is Gabriela's younger sister living in harmony with her husband Noah, Troy's half brother.

Ryan- Sharpay's brother he is evil just like his sister (I'm sorry for those who love him).


	2. where it all came to an end

Gabriella and Troy are in Rome looking for their siblings. Sharpay left Albuquerque feeling that Gabriella would find the truth that she is the one who sent the info to the tabloids she came to Rome leaving Stella with Ryan. Gabriella was walking around she stopped when she heard familiar voices. It was Troy and Sharpay talking.

"Sharpay I promise you I will never leave you for Gabriella never I love you not her you are my wife." Said Troy feeling some how him saying that would cause problems in the future.

"I believe you and we have Stella too I am so glad we have full custody and that you didn't leave me for Gabriella after she had Stella. Thank you." She kissed and hugged him and then they left to go back to the hotel.

'_I can't believe he said that he didn't love me. Why am I so surprised he could never stand up to her.'_ Thought a very shocked and sad Gabriella she started walking again. _'He will never leave her'_

* * *

Troy and Sharpay had just finisher their love making session, they had fallen asleep.

Troy starts dreaming.

_ Troy turned to the person beside him in bed thinking it would be Sharpay but to his surprise _

_ "Gabriella"_

_"Come on Troy I know you wanted to see me in this" she said pulling down the covers to revealing a very revealing lingerie, "you want me as much as I want you just admit it." She leaned over and started kissing him._

_He was lost for words and started to kiss her back. They began making love._

"Oh my god" exclaimed Troy coming out of his very hot dream not waking Sharpay "maybe a walk will let me forget about Gabriella." He got up left quietly.

* * *

Gabriella had just left the church after talking to a priest about her troubles.  
_Flash back_

_"Father what must I do I have always chased the mad I love but he never came back to me I have finally given up on us being together." says Gabriella _

"_My child don't give up true love conquers all" says the father_

_"No I have made my mind I always use to believe that but not now I have made my mind up I given up."_

While walking she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into some very strong arms.

"Troy" she said in a cold tone.

"What's with you" said a very confused Troy it had felt good to touch her even though it could never be between them it would be best they were friends for their daughter.

"Troy, Gabriella I am glad I found you Alistair died we are free his plane crashed when he tried to escape I cant stop right now I got to go." Noah said then ran to tell the others.

" I am so happy for u for all of us he is dead" he looked at Gabriella "You are so upset. What is it? I don't like to see you upset."

" And why should today be different than any other day? What are you doing out here anyway, Troy" snapped Gabriella.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I came out here to take a walk, but if you have nothing to tell me, then I can keep walking, Gabriella . I can just --" he started to walk away.

" No, no, wait. Just wait. Just wait i need to tell you something that will change our lives forever." said Gabriella turning him back to her her temper changing.

"I am listening."

"Yeah, I am actually. You know, for the past seven years, I have hoped and prayed that my dream would come true. You know, that the two of us --" said Gabriella

"Don't" said Troy annoyed cutting her of.

"No, you're going to -- you're going to listen to me tonight, Gabriella , because this is a turning point in our lives. All of those years, I have pinned my entire existence on achieving that dream -- you know, that one day I would be your wife. I would be the mother of your children. And although, you know, I am actually the mother of your child, it's come to nothing."

"Well, that dream -- that dream came to an end because of your actions. You know that." said Troy

"Yeah i know" whispered Gabriella.

"Every moment of my life, I try to regain that feeling that I had being in your arms. But it's always just out of reach. I know you had that feeling, too, Troy. I know it in my soul. We belong together. You know it, and I know it. And yet, you stay married to Sharpay. I think that's got to be some kind of sin."

"No i am happy" Troy suddenly replied

"And yet, you left your wife's bed in the middle of the night, Troy. Why did you do that? Did you come out here to look for me?

" No, no, I did not."

" You just wanted some air, right? Do you know that if I were in that bed with you, you never would've left because holding me in your arms would have made you feel whole and complete"

" Don't. this will get us nowhere."

" I know that now, Ethan. I know that now. But if this is a night for total honesty, then I need to admit that a lot of our problems have been because of me."

"Maybe, um, maybe life didn't turn out the way you thought it would, but that doesn't mean life is over, Gabiella. I mean, life throws us curves, right? And then -- hey, if you followed one of those curves one day, maybe -- maybe it would lead you down a path that you didn't expect, a path that might lead you to be happy."

"Is that what u have with your wife Troy."

"I thought so " laughed Gabriella

"I am happy with my wife"

"Right. And that's why I have to move on. And I don't think, Troy, that there is actually anyone else out there for me. But no matter because what I thought I could have with you is lost"

"You mean it ?" never thinking he would here the words.

"I'm locking my heart away so it can't hurt me anymore. It's over"

"So I guess this is good-bye? "

"No, no, it doesn't have to be good-bye. Don't say good-bye to me. We can, um -- we can be friends. We can be friends." said a very pleadind Troy.

"I can't do that."

" We -- we can -- "

" No, don't. I don't want -- "

" Gabriella --"

" Ok. Are you going to be all right?

" I'll have to be."

"Look, Gabriella, I -- "

No, no, no, I -- I don't -- I don't -- I don't want it. I don't want it, Troy. Don't. Leave me alone, please go, please.

" I don't want you to touch me right now, please."

" All right, all right, I won't. All right."

"So I'm just going to say this. I just want you to go. I want you to leave me alone, please. We are finished."

Troy walked away after taking one glance at the love of his life how would he cope.

* * *

A few days later they all left to go back to their homes since Gabriella has taken over Crane Industries, she then fought Troy for custody for Stella and won full custody. Troy doent really get to see his daughter that much he feel is just his punishment for keeping her from Gabriella when he had tempory custody always listning to his wife he can only visit her is his wife is not with him. he works for a new firm now that happens to be in the Crane building on the 10 th floor . Gabriella and him have become friends but only for the sake of their child Gabriella still feels the same way nothing has changed.

**hey thing going great so far but im going to need your help so email me if u want u can help me write my stories.lets see what happens.**


	3. something that could be

So months have past Gabriella has her daughter back and of course she allows Troy to see her but not if sharpay is with him.

**Now**

Taylor and Chad go over to the Crane mansion where Gabriella lives, she hasn't been her normal self since Rome so they want to take her out. They ring the door bell.

"Hey you guys what your doing here you guys should be out having fun" said Gabriella who had answered the door she wasn't one of those conceited people she always helped the maids or other help.

"You're telling us what about yourself we came over here to take you out" replied Taylor

"No I don't want to be a burden." trying to get out of this she really didn't want to go out.

I wont take no has an answer we are taking you to the Blue Note no get dressed" said Taylor who was on a mission to get her best friend out the house .

Fine" she walked up the stair. In half an hour she came down stairs told the nanny to watch Stella and left with the couple.

**At the Bolton residence.**

Trosikins I feel like dancing tonight how about we go out like the Blue Note"

Ok get ready and we will leave" the got ready and left.

**Blue Note**

Chad walks in with Gabriella and Taylor with their arms linked.

"How about I get you ladies something to drink you knows being the kind gentleman I am." Chad said while a smirk danced on his face.

"I don't feel for anything right now maybe later, but Chad you are so full of yourself" laughed Gabriella

"But I love him anyway" laughed Taylor then he left.

Taylor turned to Gabriella and said "Gabriella, honey, I'm glad you made it. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

Gabriella smiles and says "Want to get a table?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ok. Let's go" grabbing her friend by the hand she wanted to get this over with and get out of here.

Gabriella looks around and sees Noah he is the bartender "you know what I see Noah it seems he is working again as the bartender I'm going to get something to drink I changed my mind." She walks over to the bar.

**Noah** and Gabriella conversation

**Can I get you something, miss? **

"Barkeep, I'll have what she's having" looking over to Taylor and Chad "-- someone to love me that much, and could you make it a double?" 

**Damn, you know, we're just all out of that behind the bar. But don't you worry. A gorgeous, exciting woman like yourself? I'm sure you won't have any problems finding someone. **

"Hey, I'm Devon. Now, a gorgeous woman like you shouldn't be sitting alone. Would you like to dance?" says the man who jus came up to the bar.

Um... thank you, that's very sweet, but --

**She'd love to. **

Yeah, I would love to. And they both started walking off to the dance floor

**Good going, Gabriella. And don't you worry the right someone is just around the corner. **

Minutes later

**Noah** and Gabriella

Noah? Hi. Can I have some hot tea, please? 

**Yeah, of course. Where's your new friend? **

Oh. My new friend is actually a new hire at Crane. And two minutes into our dance, he decided to ask me for a promotion.

**Wow. **

Right. 

**What'd you say? **

Um, well, I said that, you know, if he wants a promotion that he needs to have experience in the field, and he completely agreed. So first thing Monday morning, I'm going to transfer him to our new diamond mining operation... in Mali in Africa." laughed Gabriella wanting that guy to get anything that came his way anything bad of course. 

**You're bad, you know that? Said Noah and then turned to another customer. **

'Is that how it's going to be? Are men only going to be interested in me because I'm Mrs. Alistair Crane instead of Gabriella?' Thought Gabriella. She turned and bumped into someone her very hot tea spilled on him.

"Oh my god" says the man

"I am so sorry"

"What the hell is wrong with you –you idiot" replies the man now flooding with anger.

"Look I said I am sorry you don't have to yell at me I should not of said sorry" snapped Gabriella angry at how this man was talking to her didn't he know who she was.

"You just poured boiling hot water all over me." snapped this unknown man.

"You know what? I'm not sorry anymore because you are an obnoxious as--"

"Nice girls don't say words like that."

Taylor walks over "You all right?"

"Yeah no thanks to her"

"it was just an accident"

"Yeah maybe it was just an accident I am sorry I yelled at you a little."

"A little? You practically tore my head off."

"Well, you burnt the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm -- I -- it was an accident. It -- you know what? I'll take care of your dry-cleaning."

"That's all right. Let's just forget it ever happened. Truce?"

"Truce."

"All right, why don't we rewind the tape here? I'm Jason."

"And you already heard my name is Gabriella."

"Gabby, yeah."

"No Gabriella" she started to get frustrated

"No gabby fits you" he smirked

Gabriella just let it slide she didn't want to start another argument

Would you like to dance?"

"Uh n—yes of course" she had just seen Troy and Sharpay walk in she didn't want him to think that she was still in love with him. She and Jason walked away on the dance floor and started dancing to the music. while Gabriella started dancing with him she looked up to see his eyes it was like a piercing green she began to feel something but shrugged it off.

Trosikins I am going to freshen up ok" she turned and walked to the bathroom.

**Noah **and Troy's conversation.

**So, Troy, what do you think is going on with Jason and that guy? **

You tell me. What do you know about him?

**All I know is that he's just arrived in town and he's a very good tipper**.

Hmm, I wonder if he knows that Gabriella is the CEO of Crane Industries.

**Um, maybe, I don't know. It's not like Gabriella keeps her face out of the press. Why, do you think he's a fortune hunter? **

You never know. I just don't want to see her get in some kind of a relationship with the wrong guy.

**The wrong guy? **

Mm-hmm.

**Troy, why do I have the feeling that you believe any guy for Gabriella is the wrong guy? **

That is not what I said, Noah.

**No, but its how you feel. **

**Troy, look, I am not one to normally butt my nose into someone else's business. However, it is just too obvious that you are still in love with Gabriella. **

How I feel doesn't change anything, Noah.

**Are you really going to spend the rest of your life with a woman you don't love? **

All right. See, that's just it. I do love Sharpay.

**Ok, I really value the fact that you are trying to honor your vows to her. However, it's just too obvious. She has to know how you feel. **

I have never lied to her about that.

**Then she is nuts for staying with you. Give me a break. If this is how you are acting when she's dancing with someone, what are you going to do when she starts dating someone, huh? What are you going to do when she gets married again? Are you just going to sit around and stare daggers at the guy? **

Look, I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all. I just don't want to see her make a mistake with the wrong guy.

**Ok, Troy, you've been telling Gabriella to move on for years. And now that she's finally doing it, just back off and let her. **

All right, I will.

"Well, hey there, hot stuff." says Sharpay who had just came back. You know what honey lets go I just saw Gabriella and well I just want to leave no buts"

"Ok" and they left his eyes on Gabriella and the guy wishing that was him.

Gabriella and the guy stopped dancing. Jason told her that he really liked her and that he dint like playing games because the way she was looking at Troy When he left. Gabriella didn't want to say she was in love with this guy cause he did get on her nerves, he left. But she would see him again because Chad and he became very good friends so u never know what will happen.


	4. battle of the sexes begins

**A/n oh I for got to tell you Gabriella has a son who is 10 years old Julian crane is his father. Alistair after naming Troy Jr. (she named him that because she wanted to name him after Troy) his air sent him to boarding school so they haven't seen him in a long time. After Alistair died Gabriella made her son come back so now she has both of her children back.**

"Kay I am so glad we made it to the game I know that Gabriella would be angry if we missed her son our nephews' basketball game." Said Miguel when they just arrived in time for the game. "We haven't seen him for a long time I am so happy for her he arrived a week ago and is already on the basketball team."

"Miguel you do know that you're the coach right" laughed Kay

Everyone was seated even Troy and Sharpay were there the game was a full swing. Gabriella was happy to be able to see her son play even though she was always on her pda doing business. She looked around and saw Jason Casey, he and Chad had become good friends through the past week they were playing one on one on another court she saw Taylor with Myles and went over to say hi to her since her sons game was on a break.

"Hey Tay, hey Chad" said Gabriella not acknowledging Jason

"Well isn't it Gabriella or should I say Gabi" smirked Jason he loved messing with her he really liked her.

"Whatever"

"Come on I want to finish so I can watch Gabriella's son in action" shouted Chad

"Yeah"

Meanwhile

"Ok troy jr. remembers fake right and breaks left"

"Yes uncle Troy I missed you"

"I you" Troy smiled he wish he was more than uncle Troy

Back to Gabriella

Chad threw the ball to Jason he missed it while running he tripped you can guess who he landed on

"Ahhh" Gabriella screamed has she went down "ohh"

The two Troy saw this and ran over. Big Troy face was crossed with jealousy while little troy couldn't help but laugh.

"Get off of me"

"Hey there Gabi fancy meeting you here"

"Oh get off please get of

"Your loss" and he got off.

"I saw you fall mommy but that man made a good play I saw him earlier" laughed Troy junior.

"Why thank you sir"

"This is my son Troy junior."

"Nice to meet u"

You should come and watch me play."

Troy heard this and was jealous the boy he saw as a son was asking this man to watch him play. Then Troy said "yeah u should come alright little troy go check with Uncle Miguel."

Okay" and he walked away

Jason says "big Troy little Troy"

"He is little Troy godfather" Taylor says

"I have to say Gabi you look to good to be a mother"

"Thank you I have two children" a very proud Gabriella says.

Sharpay walked over. "You make a cute couple"

Gabriella: no one asked you now Jason go back to playing ball

Jason: ok each time I make a shot I want u to know I'm thinking about you

Taylor: I happen to think you're right, Gwen. They do make a lovely couple, don't they?

Gabriella: I thought he would never leave.

Sharpay: Now, is that any way to treat your new boyfriend?

Gabriella: Excuse me." And she walked off back to her sons' game.

Sharpay: She and Jason bicker like an old married couple.

Taylor: Oh, I think there's something there, all right, but Gabriella -- she'll never admit it.

Sharpay: Well, that is fantastic.

Troy: Fantastic? Why would you say that?

Sharpay: Because she always denies the truth, so that means that she is attracted to Jason. He's attracted to her. Wouldn't it be something if they wound up together?

Troy: Yeah. Yeah, that would be something.

The game went on Troy team won. He ran to his mother everyone of his uncles and aunts congratulated him. Jason was there too. A girl on the team came up to Miguel who was the coach.

"I don't like my position can I play defense"

"Yeah you could"

"Thank you" and she walked away with her team mates also little troy they were taken out for pizza the adults left.

Jason: Man, did you hear that? That's just not right. Boys and girls shouldn't be on the same tee-ball team. I mean, it's not fair. They're not on the same level. It doesn't really work for anyone.

Miguel: I didn't say she wasn't on the same level.

Gabriella: Oh, my God. That is it.

Taylor: Gabriella, please.

Gabriella: You know, I am so tired of you making all these sexist remarks -- that the boys are better than the girls? Why don't you prove that?

Jason: With what?

Gabriella: Well, I challenge you to a game of basketball.

Jason: Ooh.

Gabriella: Men versus women. And you know what? We will beat the pants off of you.

Jason: Ooh.


	5. battle of the sexes ends

**Hello everybody look I was really hoping for more reviews that would really make want to write more because you all making me sad : (. So please review please I am begging you all and thank you becca for your support I need your help soon so no on to the story.\**

Recap

_Gabriella: You know, I am so tired of you making all these sexist remarks -- that the boys are better than the girls? Why don't you prove that? _

_Jason: With what? _

_Gabriella: Well, I challenge you to a game of basketball. _

_Jason: Ooh. _

_Gabriella: Men versus women. And you know what? We will beat the pants off of you. _

_Jason: Ooh. _

Everyone was there and was already dividing. The last female to take Gabriella's side was of course Sharpay.

Sharpay: look I am not a fan of Gabriella but I agree with her.

Gabriella: well let get our game on.

Jason: look Gabi ……….

Gabriella: how many times I tell you its Gabriella.

Jason: Fine let do this then.

The females went off getting ready for the game practicing of sorts. Gabriella was very athletic so this would be a peace of cake.

With the men they were telling Jason how he made a mistake.

Miguel: Look I grew up with Gabriella and my wife before I married her and they are great athletes Gabriella even beat in basketball all thanks to a certain person. He said looking at Troy.

Troy: sorry about that. Any ways all those other women are great athletes. I would know.

Luis: yeah except for your wife Sharpay she couldn't shoot a ball if her life depended on it. He chuckled so did every one else.

Miguel: want proof look at Gabriella.

They turned their head to see Gabriella making a 3 pointer.

Jason: let the games begin.

Gabriella: You boys ready?

Chad: Baby, hey, why don't we just give this up and go home and take care of Miles?

Taylor: Chad, can you not talk to me right now? I got a game to win.

Miguel: What'd I tell you?

Jared: Well, seriously. Come on, Gabi. One of you girls is going to get hurt.

Gabriella: Get in position, chicken.

Jason: Did I hear the word "chicken"?

Gabriella: Clucking

Jason: Ok, then.

Jason: Come on, Gabi. Hit me with your best shot here.

Gabriella: Nah. You're not ready for that. Ladies, to positions.

Every man had to block their girl friend or wife. That leaved Jason and Gabriella he had to block her. When he accidentally hit her. Everyone ran to her she was unconscious for a couple of minutes Troy was all over her saying how it was Jason's fault. Sharpay was there watching this whole thing everyone was they saw how he was acting all protective of Gabriella. Sharpay just grabbed him. And started talking to him or should I say yelling at him.

Sharpay: Troy, would you stop it? Just let Jason check her out, ok? He knows first aid.

Troy: I don't think so, ok? That's the guy that hurt her in the first place, ok? Where's the damn ambulance, people?

Then Gabriella started waking up.

Gabriella: Where were we?

Troy: Theresa? Hey, no, take it easy. You've been hurt, all right?

Gabriella: Nope, fine.

Jason: You were unconscious.

Gabriella: No, no, I'm just a little dazed, I guess. So let's get back to the game.

They went back playing Jason and Troy changed the female they were blocking. Gabriella was making the females win of course Troy used his basketball techniques to keep up. The men's team was 2 points behind.

Gabriella: what Troy losing are we what happed to the playmaker. She said has she been dribbling and accidentally fell into Troy when they both fell she on top. They looked into each others eyes wanting to kiss the other. That was broken up though she got off of him and went back to get the ball and made the last point the girls cheered their victory. Sharpay saw this she felt happy Gabriella moved on she won't try to find the proof that she sent Troy's paternity to the tabloids. Troy on the other and was surprised and saddened she always chased after him and now well she had moved on hopefully not with Jason he was jealous.

Everyone was leaving Sharpay and Troy was walking to the exit when Sharpay saw Gabriella and Jason Having well a conversation they weren't shouting at each other.

Sharpay: Well, I mean, I am completely amazed here. I really think Gabriella has moved on. I mean, she doesn't even realize you're leaving.

Troy: Good. _What am I saying good for I miss her_.

Sharpay: You really mean that?

Troy: Yeah. I think Gabriella moving on is the best thing that can happen for us. _A life without Gabriella that's going to be hard._

Sharpay: Ok.

Meanwhile

Jason: Well, I hope the lobster dinners are a little cheaper in Albuquerque than they are in the city.

Gabriella: Look, you don't have to buy me dinner. It's ok. Hey, beating you is payment enough.

Jason: Uh-huh. Jason Casey does not welsh on a bet. You want a lobster dinner, you got a lobster dinner.

Gabriella: Ok. I'll just, you know, get cleaned up and we can go.

Jason: All right.

They got ready and met Taylor and Chad at the restaurant. Jason doesn't know who Gabriella really is that she is a Crane. She keeps saying comments about rich people that they only think about money and that they are spoilt Gabriella doesn't tell him who she is she wants t know more about him first. While there Troy brought his wife Sharpay for dinner they saw them laughing and stuff, sharpay was happy Troy the opposite. They all went home. Jason was over Gabriella's mother house with her she didn't want him to know she lived in a mansion plus she sleeps over her moms sometimes. She is talking to Jason he kisses her. Troy who was going to get a teddy bear for little Troy from Gabriella saw this threw the door windows. Jason and Gabriella pull apart.

Jason: u feel guilty.

Gabriella: Why would I feel guilty?

Jason: Because I'm not your true love. I'm not Troy

Gabriella: I wasn't feeling guilty.

Jason: Good. So, does this mean you may be trying to get over him?

Gabriella: Well, I told you I wasted many years of my life, you know, on a dream that's never going to come true, so, yeah, I have to, you know?

Jason: Well, I'm all right with being that guy that helps you do that. I do help you, don't I?

Gabriella: Yeah, I just don't want you to think I'm using you or --

Jason: Well, you can use me, as long as I can see you tomorrow night.

Gabriella: Um, I don't know if I can get free. I mean, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. That would be great. But I don't want you to, you know, get your hopes up or --

Jason: All right.

Gabriella: You know.

Jason: Well, you have my cell phone number, so if you can get free, give me a call. We'll do something.

Gabriella: Ok.

Jason: I'll look forward to it.

He kissed her again, and left she walked to the door she was all happy then she heard a knock on the door.

Gabriella: Are you back for another kiss? (Thinking it was Jason.)

Gabriella: Oh, I'm so sorry. I just thought, you know --

Troy: You thought I was Jason?

Gabriella: Yes.

Troy: Sorry.

Gabriella: Uh, so, what -- what are you doing here?

Troy: Troy jr. needs his teddy bear.

Gabriella: ok ill be right back.

She went and got the bear. Troy started asking her questions about Jason if she knew anything about him she said no. she says she is a good judge of character but that was different with Troy. She says she thought he would leave his wife but he didn't.

Gabriella: you know what I am tired was there anything else.

Troy: no

Gabriella: well you can see yourself out. And he leaves he cant believe how cold she was with him. She wasn't that weak naïve girl he knew in high school she was a woman.


	6. This could be the end

**Hey y'all not seeing the reviews. Making me very sad. You guys I need your support. And becca you have done a lot. Back to the story.**

_Recap_

_She went and got the bear. Troy started asking her questions about Jason if she knew anything about him she said no. she says she is a good judge of character but that was different with Troy. She says she thought he would leave his wife but he didn't._

_Gabriella: you know what I am tired was there anything else._

_Troy: no_

_Gabriella: well you can see yourself out. And he leaves he can't believe how cold she was with him. She wasn't that weak naïve girl he knew in high school she was a woman._

Present

A few weeks have past. Gabriella has been dating Jason. They are good together she feels a connection. Gabriella is now ready to tell him about her being Ms. Crane. She is afraid because she knows how he feels about wealthy people. She also needs help with Crane. She is going to hire a lawyer for Crane to also take over Crane. she has some interviews to take care of so she didn't get to tell Jason early today had he had to take care of some business. She still didn't know what he did for a career.

Valerie: Ms. Crane sorry to bother you but that person you need to interview is here. I will send him in.

Gabriella: Ok. (Jason walks into the room.)

Jason: Gabi?

Gabriella: Omg Jason you weren't to find out like this.

Jason: I can't believe you are ms crane. You know how I feel about the wealthy. They lie they cheat and they steal. You have just proven to me you are just like them.

Gabriella: No Jason let me explain.

Jason: no so you can tell me more of your lies. Goodbye I hope I never see you again. (he walked out slamming the door has he did.)

Gabriella: I finally found someone I really care about and who makes me forget about Troy I am cursed not to ever find love.

**I know very short I will update soon. Please remember this is totally troyella guys they will be soon like you really think I am going to tell.**


	7. Troy Jr

**Nobody is doing reviews people I need the review they would really boost my confidence for this story.**

_Recap_

_Jason: I can't believe you are ms crane. You know how I feel about the wealthy. They lie they cheat and they steal. You have just proven to me you are just like them._

_Gabriella: No Jason let me explain._

_Jason: no so you can tell me more of your lies. Goodbye I hope I never see you again. (he walked out slamming the door has he did.)_

_Gabriella: I finally found someone I really care about and who makes me forget about Troy I am cursed not to ever find love. _

Minutes later

Chad: what's the hurry Jason you almost knocked me over man. Watch the hair dude. Oh yeah what's wrong.

Taylor: yeah what's wrong is it Gabriella.

Jason: I don't want to talk about her I don't even want to see her. she is a liar.

Chad: my guess is that you found out that she is Ms. Crane and you won't give her another chance.

Jason: so you guys knew? What is wrong with me of course you knew you guys are friends from high school. I am remembering her saying that you guys were like her family. (At these words he softened.)

Taylor: you really love her don't you?

Jason: yeah I do but I'm glad I didn't tell her because I cannot be with someone who lies and plus I am afraid that she was putting on a show making me believe that she didn't care for the riches and money what a fool I was.

Chad: she doesn't it wasn't like she was grown into it. She was a poor little girl her mom worked for the Cranes she was the head maid they fired her, they burnt down their house they were treated like dirt. And now she being in control is trying to make a change help people instead of hurting them like her ex husband.

Jason: I don't care bottom line is that she lied.

Jason left, Chad went to d some work and Taylor went to look for Gabriella.

To herself

Gabriella: I always push away the best thing to happen to me.

There is a knock on the door.

Gabriella: come in.

Taylor: hey Gabriella, I just saw Jason I thought you needed some cheering up.

Gabriella: thanks but I feel like Jason is the only man who makes me happy other than Troy. He was my first love but it cannot be. That's why I tried to move on but now Jason is gone so……

Taylor: so what you don't love Jason that is it your going back to chasing Troy.

Gabriella: I don't know I feel for Jason and when it comes to Troy don't worry I am not going to make a fool of myself fighting for him again saying that its fate, oh fate I always used to use that word when I was younger in love with him he always said their was no such thing you all did. You guys were right.

While talking they both notice an envelope being pushed under the door. They both go to the door and check it out. Gabriella picks the envelope up while Taylor goes and checks to see if some one is at the door.

Taylor: there is no one out there.

Gabriella: I wonder what is in the envelope.

Taylor: don't wonder open it.

Gabriella read the contents of the letter. One thing came to her mind.

Gabriella: oh my god.

Taylor: what is it?

Gabriella: it says here that Troy jr. is ………………

**Cliffy huh I know what does this letter has to do with Troy Jr. Dun dun dah**

**Review people.**


	8. News

**Hey there needing the reviews. Lol I am going crazy here.**

**Troy loves Gabriella me**

_Troy loves Gabriellathoughts._

Troy loves Gabriellanormal conversation

_Recap_

_While talking they both notice an envelope being pushed under the door. They both go to the door and check it out. Gabriella picks the envelope up while Taylor goes and checks to see if some one is at the door._

_Taylor: there is no one out there._

_Gabriella: I wonder what is in the envelope._

_Taylor: don't wonder open it._

_Gabriella read the contents of the letter. One thing came to her mind._

_Gabriella: oh my god._

_Taylor: what is it?_

_Gabriella: it says here that Troy jr. is ………………_

Gabriella: Troy's son and …

She didn't finish what she was saying only because Taylor had already grabbed the contents out of her hand out of disbelief. She read it and she checked the proof too just to make sure.

Taylor: oh my god.

Gabriella: hey that's what I said. (She said laughing).

Taylor: I see that you're laughing for what.

Gabriella: because my late husband picked my son out of all of his children to run the company and stuff thinking he was of Crane blood when he is not.

Taylor: yeah that is funny. So are you going to tell Troy?

Gabriella: yes he is going to be so happy that he has a son he always wished he was his son. (She says jumping with joy)

Taylor: please tell me you are not hoping that he lives Sharpay to raise your children together. Please do not fall for him again I want you to be happy the way you were with Jason.

Gabriella: I don't know I have to hear what Troy says first.

Taylor's phone rings.

Taylor: yeah ……..ok I will be happy to help I find people to help to……..love you too mom bye.

Taylor: hey Gabriella I got to go, but before I do I promise that I will not tell anyone you should be the one to and I was wondering if later today you know that fair my moms hospital is hosting I was hoping if you can come down and help**. (A/n tailors mom is a doctor at Albuquerque hospital.)**

Gabriella: yeah okay I will. And thank you for being such a good friend.

At the coffee house.

Sharpay: Well, look who it is. It's Gabriella's better half. Poor guy. Jason? Hey, you remember me?

Jason: Yeah, Sharpay from the basketball game. You ladies whipped our butts.

Sharpay: Well...

Jason: Have a seat.

Sharpay: Thank you. So, I hear that you and Gabriella are dating now.

Jason: Well, uh, not anymore. We're pretty much done.

Sharpay: What?

Jason: Excuse me? (He gets up to make a call)

Sharpay talking to herself_ 'if he doesn't keep Gabriella the bitch busy, she's going to go after Troy again.' _

He comes back

Sharpay: why did you break up?

Jason: How is my love life any of your business?

Sharpay: It's not, I'm sorry. But I have to ask. I mean, what happened with you and Gabriella? You guys -- you looked like the perfect couple.

Jason: What gave you that idea and why do you care?

Sharpay: she is a good friend of mine.

Jason: Wait a minute. You're Sharpay Bolton, Troy's wife. Gabriella's Troy.

Sharpay: He's my Troy.

Jason: Yeah, well, I've seen you and Gabriella together. Talk about, "if looks could kill." You hate each other, and that's because of Troy. Oh, I get it. You want me and Gabriella to stay together just to make sure she stays away from Troy.

Sharpay: That is absurd.

Jason: And you're a terrible liar. Forget it, Sharpay. I won't be used as a pawn by anyone. Gabriella already used me once and that was plenty. I'm not going to go back and make nice with Mrs. Crane just to make sure she stops chasing after your husband.

_Sharpay: I need to find a way to get them back together._

**What will she do? Hahaha will she get help.**


	9. THE PLAN IS SET

**Yo what's up? Sorry about the whole not updating thing but it's not like I am getting a lot of reviews. I am so sad lol. Plus my mom didn't allow me to use the computer.**

_Recap_

_Jason: What gave you that idea and why do you care? _

_Sharpay: she is a good friend of mine. _

_Jason: Wait a minute. You're Sharpay Bolton, Troy's wife. Gabriella's Troy. _

_Sharpay: He's my Troy. _

_Jason: Yeah, well, I've seen you and Gabriella together. Talk about, "if looks could kill." You hate each other, and that's because of Troy. Oh, I get it. You want me and Gabriella to stay together just to make sure she stays away from Troy. _

_Sharpay: That is absurd. _

_Jason: And you're a terrible liar. Forget it, Sharpay. I won't be used as a pawn by anyone. Gabriella already used me once and that was plenty. I'm not going to go back and make nice with Mrs. Crane just to make sure she stops chasing after your husband. _

_Sharpay__:' I need to find a way to get them back together.'_

Taylor and Chad walk in the coffeehouse they spy Sharpay and Jason having a conversation at a table. Taylor was tired off seeing Gabriella hurt by Troy. Her friend needs to be happy. Troy would always tell Gabriella 'I love you brie but I have to stay true to my vows to Sharpay'. Yes everyone looked up to Troy for this because they knew he would make a good husband but they wanted him to be with Gabriella not Sharpay. If he couldn't for once follow his heart and leave Sharpay then Gabriella should find someone else and Jason is that someone. She need help to put them together. Because she didn't know how she was going to do this.

They walk over to the table.

Taylor & Chad: hey you guys

Jason: hey

Sharpay: hey.

Taylor: hey Jason my mom needs help at the fair you know to fix things up I was wondering if you could help?

Jason: yeah I will help and then I will leave harmony.

Sharpay: I will get Troy to help out also.

Taylor: thanks. Hey how about we start now.

Jason: ok let's go

Sharpay: you guys go on I need to go home and change and ask Troy if he could help. Oh Taylor I need to ask you some thing.

Taylor: yes ok.

Sharpay: I have an idea to get Gabriella and Jason back together.

Taylor: Ok why would you want to help Gabriella?

Sharpay: you know why I will do anything to keep her away from Troy. And this guy seems to really like her and I sense the same on her part.

Taylor: ok well lay it on me how can I get them back together.

Sharpay: since Jason is going to be at the fair helping out why don't you get Gabriella to help also and get him to listen?

Taylor: well she told me she might come but she has a lot of work to do so I don't know.

Sharpay: well find a way to convince her to come.

Taylor: ok I will do that. _It is weird sharpay wants to help well I take what I can get and if its sharpay fine I will take it._

Sharpay: ok see you later.

**A/n for all of you to understand why Taylor is nice to Sharpay its because since Gabriella didn't find the proof that she didn't send Troy paternity many didn't believe her even though she made a lot of points about why she couldn't have done it the but the letter Troy's mother wrote to jack about Troy paternity was on her computer so they figured it was Gabriella. But Gabriella is her best friend and best friends stick together even though deep down even without the proof she and Chad knew and Gabriella mother also but it would take proof to prove to Troy and his mother she hates Gabriella for selling her out. In this Troy's mother name is Ivy Winthrop after Julian Crane found out he was not the father of troy he divorced her and she took back her maiden name Winthrop. Troy was upset with her at first and Gabriella but he forgave her but he didn't forgive Gabriella. Sad isn't. Oh yeah troy is known has Troy Winthrop not Bolton he took his mothers maiden name. **


	10. LOVE AND JEALOUSY

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or Passions. I only own Jason. Hey but I am not stopping them from selling me Troy from HSM our passions hunks they are so hot lol

**If you want to see pictures of them check my profile, remember they are older now. Oh and if you want to see who I am comparing Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan to check my profile.**

_Recap_

_Taylor: ok well lay it on me how can I get them back together._

_Sharpay: since Jason is going to be at the fair helping out why don't you get Gabriella to help also and get him to listen?_

_Taylor: well she told me she might come but she has a lot of work to do so I don't know._

_Sharpay: well find a way to convince her to come._

_Taylor: ok I will do that. __**It is weird sharpay wants to help well I take what I can get and if its sharpay fine I will take it.**_

_Sharpay: ok see you later._

After talking to Taylor, Sharpay went home to find Troy looking at a picture of him and Gabriella when they were in high school. She didn't say anything she just watched him with jealousy all over her face.

Sharpay: _the plan better work._

Troy had put the picture away so she though it was the best time to make an entrance.

Sharpay: hey honey

Troy: hey where have you been?

Sharpay: oh I was at the coffeehouse and guess who I saw?

Troy: who?

Sharpay: I saw Jason he told me that he and Gabriella broke up as always her lies caught up with her. It seems that she didn't tell him that she was married into the Crane name and he thinks that the wealthy think they are better than the rest.

Troy: well he is wrong to think that Gabriella is like that she is a fun sweet and loving mother.

Troy was so happy yes he always wanted Gabriella to move on but he couldn't take seeing her kiss another man let alone know they make love even though he knew Gabriella she would never sleep with a guy after 2 weeks he loved that about her he was the first person to make love to her and deep down he wanted to be the last but unlike Gabriella, Sharpay slept with him at the age of 15 at that time he hadn't met Gabriella until he was 17. his thought were cut off by

Sharpay: what Troy you got to be kidding me she is an unfit mother and plus I am Stella's real mother not Gabriella

Troy: no you are not. _My wife is a psycho thinking she is Stella's mother_.

Sharpay: hey I would be if she hadn't pushed me when I was pregnant and made me Barren.

Troy: that was your fault not hers you are the one who was trying to choke her to death what you think would have happened. (Now very angry)

Sharpay: whatever I don't want to fight you Taylor asked me to ask you if you would help out with fair you know so we can get things running.

Troy: ok i have nothing to do so let's go.

And they left all the while Troy was thinking about Gabriella and being a family with her and making love to her while Sharpay was thinking about a life with no Gabriella.

It was now 5:00 in the afternoon. Sharpay and Troy had met up with the others at the fair to help out the only person who wasn't there was Gabriella. But that was about to change.

Taylor: where is Gabriella? I better call her I have to say Sharpay gave me a good idea I wouldn't have thought of that I can't believe I am working wit her but I would do anything to make my best friend happy.

Taylor takes out her phone. And dials Gabriella's number.

Before this whole thing at 4:50 Gabriella and her mother where talking at the mansion.

Gabriella: hey mama I need to tell you something.

Pilar: yes mia

Gabriella: mamma this is about Troy.

Pilar: please don't tell me you are going to run after him again he is married and you know how serious I take marriage

Gabriella: I know mamma put don't worry I am done chasing after him I have learned my lesson. I found out something to day mama but you cannot tell Troy or no one else for that matter.

Pilar: ok mia just tell me.

Gabriella: while Taylor and I were talking there was a mysterious knock on the door but no one was there put the was a package it had a note saying that Troy jr. is actually Troy's son and it had the proof also Taylor saw it to.

Pilar: OMG

Gabriella: I know and don't worry I am not going to use this to get troy back. That is why I am not going to tell him he might sue for custody just like he did with Stella.

Pilar: no you are going to tell him so you could be a family with him and your children.

Gabriella: what you are confusing me I thought you didn't want me to chase him.

Pilar: yes you share two children together and you love each other all sharpay has with him is nothing you have children together not 1 but 2.

Gabriella: no mama I can't take the risk of losing my children to him and his wife you know he can never stand up to Sharpay please don't tell him.

Pilar: ok I will I am going to check on Stella and her big brother Troy Jr.

Gabriella: ok.

At the same time her phone rings. Caller I .D shows that it's Taylor.

Gabriella: hey Taylor

Taylor: hey Gabriella are you forgetting something.

She starts to remember the fair.

Gabriella: oh how about I come down tomorrow.

Taylor: no you have to come down today I want to see you and I wont be here tomorrow plus everyone is here your brothers or here doing there own stuff Sharpay and Troy are here hey even Jason is here he is helping out so and then he will leave Albuquerque.

Gabriella: he is there well fine ok I will come be there in 15 minutes.

Taylor: see then.

They hang up.

5:20 pm

Gabriella arrives no one has spotted her but she sees them all the guys are shirtless. But only two hold her interest Troy and Jason. She walks over to Jason after seeing everyone spread out looking for something to do.

Gabriella: hey Jason I know you don't want to talk to me but I want to explain since you didn't know I was a Crane I wanted to know you and wanted to see if you liked me most men just want me for the money you were different you liked me for me. I was going to tell you I swear.

Jason: I understand that but you still lied to me and how do I know it wasn't an act so if you excuse me I have worked to do.

And he walked off. Taylor saw this and walked over to her best friend.

Taylor: how did the talk go?

Gabriella: well he says he can't trust me and that he is not sure if I was putting on an act to show I am a good person or not. It seems lies always catch up with me just like it did with Troy.

Taylor: speaking of troy are you going to tell him about you know what.

Gabriella: I don't know I told mama and she told me to tell him. She even wants us to be together because of you know what.

Taylor: well I agree with her you should tell him

At that moment Troy walks past.

Gabriella: Troy can I talk to you for a minute

Troy: yeah sure excuse us Taylor.

And they walk off to somewhere private.

Troy: so brie what is it you want to talk to me about.

Gabriella: you haven't called me Brie for a long time.

Troy: well we are friends you may hate me for what I am going to do though. Sharpay and I are going to move once we save enough money.

Gabriella: ok but why would that make me angry as long as you come and see Stella she doesn't deserve a life without her father even though when you had custody of her I wasn't allowed to see her unless someone was in the room.

Troy: well I am sorry Gabriella but before we leave I am going to file for joint custody of Stella.

Gabriella: I can't believe me you are going to take my daughter away from me again. I got to go

She turns to leave but Troy won't let her.

Troy: what is it you wanted to tell me?

Gabriella: just that umm I am sure that Taylor and her mother are happy you are helping out here adios.

Troy: what was that I am sure she has something else to tell me something important? I will think about it later.

While Gabriella was walking away angry she heard someone calling her name she turned around and saw that it was Taylor.

Taylor: Gabriella what up with you.

Gabriella: it's Troy he said after he and his itch of a wife save enough money they are going to sue for custody of Stella. You see this is the reason I am not going to tell him about Troy Jr.

Taylor: well I am sorry about that but I know something you could do to take your mind off that follow me to my booth.

Gabriella: ok I will do anything to forget about Troy.

Taylor grabs Gabriella's hand and Gabriella follows. When they reach Taylor's booth Gabriella can't believe her eyes. There is a board where you put your face through it and at the bottom you see a figure shaped as someone else body (a/n **you know what you take pictures sometimes throw pie.)**

Gabriella: OMG this is going to be fun.

Taylor: so you are not going to mind people throwing pies at your face.

Gabriella: Taylor I am fine as I said this is going to be fun.

Gabriella took her place and stepped behind the board thing** (a/n I don't know what they call it) **and put her face through it. People saw this and started to gather around one of them was Jason.

Taylor: hey everybody be one of the people to ever through a pie at a Cranes face.

Troy: is that Gabriella.

Sharpay: I can't believe it I have to be the first.

She walks up to the booth and gave Taylor some money enough for 2 throws. She picks up the first pie and throws it at Gabriella's face. The pie hits the target. she throws the other it also hits the target.

Gabriella: nice aim Sharpay I know you have been waiting years to do that next.

Jason: I will go next.

Gabriella: Jason

Jason: I am just helping out the fair and it seems that this booth needs some money.

He pays for one pie. And he holds it up ready to throw it. But instead of hitting Gabriella he hits his own self in the face.

Gabriella: ha-ha why you did that for.

Troy: I wanted to make you laugh. Where is the crowd going? **He said looking around**

They looked to see they started to crowd around some gay dude call Fabian was making out with his Arabic gay partner Ishmael**. (A/n Fabian is my cuz in real life he made me mad I made him gay lol)**

Jason: Gabi I need to talk to you.

Gabriella: ok

And they walked away to get some privacy.

Gabriella: I couldn't help but notice you called me Gabi.

Jason: yeah well I just got to see another side of you there. I realized you are not like the other wealthy people out there. And I am sorry for not believing you.

While this was going on Troy was walking and he saw Chad, Taylor and sharpay was there too. He took his place beside Sharpay.

Troy: hey guys where is Gabriella?

Sharpay: she went off with Jason. Isn't that great Taylor our plan worked?

Taylor: yeah it did.

Troy: wait sharpay made a plan to put them together back.

Sharpay: yeah isn't that great. It worked.

Troy: Sharpay what is wrong with you why would d you do that we should just leave them alone if they are meant to be together they will be together.

At that Chad dragged him away to talk to him in private.

Chad: what was that about?

Troy: I don't know Chad I told Gabriella to move on and she finally did, and it hurts I miss being my friend and most of all I miss her telling me she loved me all these years that past when she tried to get me to come back to her.

Chad: you know how you sound right now.

Troy: I know I sound as if I wanted her to chase after me hoping that one day we would be together.

Chad: I am sorry for you man but it's your entire fault.

At that he walks back to Taylor and Troy follows and goes to Sharpay.

Sharpay: your still angry huh well let me tell you something if I was to play match maker to anyone else you wouldn't have a problem and every time I turn around I see her running to your arms to cry into.

At that moment Gabriella runs into Troy's arms crying. While Jason and sharpay watched from the sideline.

Troy: Gabriella what is wrong?

Gabriella: its mama I just found out she had been shot and is in a critical condition.

Sharpay, Troy, Taylor and Chad: let's go.

And they went to the hospital. Of course troy comforted Gabriella while their partners watched. Everything was ok with pilar Gabriella contacted her brothers and sister. Jason took Troy's spot and started to comfort his Gabi. Gabriella kissed him troy saw this and turned his head. Sharpay saw too.

Sharpay: I saw you just turn your head when you saw Gabriella kissing Jason. Look you have too chose little miss taco there or me an apple. Which is healthier?

Troy: sharpay you are my wife I will always chose you.

**Scene Ends**

**I know long right there is going to be plenty long chapts I hope. 8 pages.**


	11. i am sorry

**Hey I don't want to be annoying but I realized that I have 11 chapters but only 8 reviews which is just depressing. I am thinking of deleting it or changing it rated M. starting from this chapter there is going to be a lot of troyella action. So read on.**

_Recap_

_Sharpay: your still angry huh well let me tell you something if I was to play match maker to anyone else you wouldn't have a problem and every time I turn around I see her running to your arms to cry into._

_At that moment Gabriella runs into Troy's arms crying. While Jason and sharpay watched from the sideline._

_Troy: Gabriella what is wrong?_

_Gabriella: its mama I just found out she had been shot and is in a critical condition._

_Sharpay, Troy, Taylor and Chad: let's go._

_And they went to the hospital. Of course troy comforted Gabriella while their partners watched. Everything was ok with Pilar Gabriella contacted her brothers and sister. Jason took Troy's spot and started to comfort his Gabi. Gabriella kissed him troy saw this and turned his head. Sharpay saw too._

_Sharpay: I saw you just turn your head when you saw Gabriella kissing Jason. Look you have too chose little miss taco there or me an apple. Which is healthier?_

_Troy: sharpay you are my wife I will always chose you._

Now.

It was a new day troy went to the hospital to see Pilar she was always like a mother to him.

Troy: hey pilar just checking on you before I go to see Gabriella for our meeting

Pilar: I am ok but Troy I want you to be with Gabriella

Now this caught him of guard.

Troy: wait what you always told me to stay true to my wedding vows. Why the change

Pilar: I just realized you and Gabriella should be with your children Stella and troy jr.

Troy: what troy is Julian's son not mine

Pilar: no I mean that you have always been like a father figure to him.

Pilar said trying to cover up her mistake what would Gabriella think if she told.

Troy: oh well I got to go

Pilar: ok bye.

An hour later

Talking to Pilar had left troy confused she wanted him to be with Gabriella after she always told him to stay true to his vows and now that all changed. She was going to talk to Gabriella. When was a about to knock the door which was open he was surprised at what he saw and also jealous he wanted to be the guy with Gabriella in his arms. Jason and Gabriella was kissing it sickened him. He walked out not going to far waiting for him to leave.

In the office with Gabriella and Jason

Gabriella had just asked Jason if he wanted the job he said yes and then they kissed he was offered second in command. Gabriella did not take notice that someone was at the door. When they finished kissing Jason was the first to speak.

Jason: "well I better go before the boss lady catches us" He said playfully

Gabriella: I think you should your office should be ready look for your name on the door.

Jason: ok I will do my best even though you will be in my thoughts all the time it may be hard to work.

Gabriella: funny bye Jason

Jason: bye, sees you later.

Gabriella walked to the phone and dialed Taylor number none answered so she decided to leave a message.

"Tay, hi, it's me. I'm sorry. I'm just going to go ahead and leave you this message anyway. I offered the job to Jason and he accepted it. He's amazing, Taylor. He really, really is. I think working with him is just going to be like a dream come true. As for what happens outside the office, well, who knows. But I don't know, I think I'm starting to fall for him, Taylor, big-time. No more troy for me." Gabriella said while she was leaving the message."

Troy was at the door and he heard every thing.

When she hung up the phone he came in.

"Troy what are you doing here"

"We have to discuss this case"

"What case?"

"Julian wants custody of little troy."

"I can't believe it troy Bolton taking Julian crane side who would think after what he did to you"

"What about who you are teaming up with"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the other men in your life, Gabriella that you need to be careful of. Not Julian"

Gabriella: What?

"Come on, brie, you know what happens to kids that have single parents. Mommy's boyfriends, they drift in and out, and the child has no real sense of belonging to anyone."

"Hmm. You're talking about Jason, right? Well, that's a stretch, I think, right? That Jason would end up breaking my son's heart?"

"Your son's heart? How about your heart? I don't think Jason is good for you or little troy and I think you need to get rid of that guy right now."

"I will do what I want"

When she said that troy don't know what got over him but he kissed her and she kissed him back but something that never happened before happened she pushed him away

"What was that" she asked

"I am sorry" troy didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry? Is that all that you can come up with"

"I am sorry, I … I lost control of myself"

"You have been telling me for years to move on Troy you remember to find a new man and now that I have you do this" she started to sob "troy you got to let me go."

"I am sorry"

"You are sorry? You just kissed me out of nowhere, no Troy you have to explain to me why you did that." Gabriella said looking into his blue eyes the eyes of the man she loved, but had to forget.

"I didn't mean it I am sorry" all troy could think of was that he is sorry its was one of the effect Gabriella had on him he never thought straight around her.

"Troy what happened to I love sharpay Gabriella, she is my wife, I am never going to live sharpay Gabriella?" Gabriella started to get very angry.

"I couldn't help it. I look into your eyes and I see the truth staring at me, and the truth is you are a wonderful woman; and I can't help to think about how things would have been if we had stayed together.

"Troy I – I ..." now Gabriella was the one who couldn't speak.

"Gabriella we were so close weren't we" he started to walk up to her slowly. " we were very close to being happy and I cant help it, I keep trying to deny how much I love you and I cant do it any more and you know that I loved you for so long" he was still walking to her very close they were. "And I can't help what I do, and I – I" again something came over him and he kissed he kissed her with so much passion he had been keeping in all those years.

**Ok there we had troyella what will happen in the next chapter? Will Gabriella give in now that a new man is in her life will troy leave sharpay? Or will Gabriella push him away and then he says sorry again?**

**Find out next time.**

**Spoiler- troy accidentally goes into Gabriella's bed?**

**Should I make it m rated or delete this story?**

**Tell me in a review you know how to do it look to the bottom left of the page and you will see a purple button that says go click it and start typing. Adios**


	12. an

**hey you guys, i know some have been saying that i shouldnt delete, so i won't what i will do is that. i will repost the story, chapter by chap. my other story is going well though. but what eva.**


End file.
